Zoro's journey to find Robin
by allyerza
Summary: <html><head></head>Zoro has woken up, chained to the wall of a strange cave. He has no idea where he is or how he got there, but he does know one thing. He has to find Robin, before its too late. Zoro X Robin</html>
1. Chapter 1

As he sat, chained to the wall behind him, Zoro thought about when she first joined the crew, after all, she was the reason that he was stuck here.

**...**

Back then he hadn't trusted her at all, in fact, he had been sure that she was plotting something against them. She had just been their enemy back in Alabasta, and yet Luffy invited her into the crew. He knew his captain was a carefree guy, but Zoro had felt that this time Luffy may have been too trusting. Zoro decided that if no one else was going to, he would keep an eye on her, just to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. He had known that she was The Nico Robin after all, and not someone who should be underestimated. It was then she had come to speak to him. She had asked him if the crew was always as lively as she had just witnessed. After Zoro replied, " Yeah pretty much."

He was shocked by what he saw next.

She smiled at Zoro, and Zoro had thought he had just seen the most beautiful smile in all the world. One that would put the stars to shame. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head as he processed the fact that she was happy with the crazy Straw Hat crew. It surprised him that she, such a calm person, could be happy to see that the Straw Hats were just as chaotic of a crew all the time. As he looked at her once again he saw her staring at the waves. Her raven hair was blowing in the breeze and she looked happy. Zoro couldn't stop staring, for she was the most beautiful thing he had seen in all his life. The way she looked far off into the sea with those sky blue eyes, the way her hair blew softly in the breeze, He couldn't look away. She glanced over at him and saw him staring. She turned her head to look at him and smiled. That was the same smile that had made him fall in love, even if he hadn't known it then.

_**...**_

He sat, still chained to the wall. He remembered how stupid he had been back then. He had let his suspicion for her end up blocking out all the other feelings. If only he had trusted her back then, he might have had more time before ending up in a situation like this.

He looked around him, trying to get some bearings about where he was. The darkness surrounded him but he was able to use his Haki to get an idea of what was around him. It was stone. It seemed like he was in a cave. He called out to see if anyone was there, someone or something he might have missed. Nothing. He was all alone in wherever he was, and who ever had left him here had tied him up pretty well. His Katana were nowhere to be found. He couldn't even remember how he got here. All he knew was that he had to escape and find Robin, before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Im Ally. This is actually the first fanfic i have written, so constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks.

Since the chapters are pretty short, I'm planning to update this pretty regularly. The longer i go without updating it will pretty much mean, the longer the chapter will be.

The way this story is laid out, is so each chapter/section is by either Robin's, or Zoro's POV. It switches every chapter or section. This time it's from Robin's POV.

* * *

><p>She laid in the iron cage, sea stone chains locked around her. She was beaten and battered, and at her wit's end. She didn't even have enough energy to sit up. She didn't know if she was going to make it through this one. She hadn't been this close to death since Enies Lobby.<p>

In front of her was the sea, the tide rising. She could see that in a couple of hours the water would make its way to floor of her cage. A few hours after that, the cage would be completely submersed and, if she was still in it, she would be dead.

How had it even come so far, she wondered. She could only remember blurs of what happened, faint and fleeting memories. She couldn't remember how or why she had been trapped here or where the rest of the straw hats were. She wondered if they were alright. Although she knew near to nothing about her situation, her intuition led her to believe that this was a trap. A trap for the rest of her crew, assuming nothing had happened to them.

She tried to sit up, but found she didn't have the energy to. She knew this was not a situation she could get out of alone. She desperately wanted him here with her, rescuing her. As she laid there, she found herself thinking of one of the first memories she had of him.

** ...**

Back when Robin had just joined the crew, she had known that of all the crew members, Zoro was the only one that continued to distrust her. Despite thinking better of it, she had begun to greatly enjoy the straw hat crew. Because of this, she wanted Zoro to, at the very least, trust her. So when she saw him sleeping on the cold deck of the ship, she didn't think twice about getting something warm to put over him. She went inside and got a warm blue coat. As she was just about to put it on him, She didn't notice him wake up. He quickly reached for his katana that were next to him, startling Robin. "I told you, never stand next to me," He said, threateningly.

"You're going to catch cold like that." She replied, ignoring the fact he was still clutching his katana.

As he realized what the coat in her hand was for, Robin could have sworn that she saw a faint red in his face. It almost looked as though he was slightly blushing. For some reason she at that time could not comprehend, the idea that he might be blushing made her very happy.

As she reached out to hand him the coat, Zoro shook his head and stated, " People who catch colds have weak hearts."

Almost as if to nullify that statement, Zoro sneezed.

Robin smiled at him saying, " Then, somewhere someone must have just heard the rumors about Pirate Hunter Zoro."

Zoro looked down and frowned, yet Robin was sure the red had just gotten brighter.

"I never called myself pirate hunter," He retorted.

"Then who was it that gave you such a splendid name," She said smiling.

This time Zoro looked away from Robin, not answering, but before he did so, Robin was sure she had seen his face go pink. When she saw this, even though she couldn't quite understand why, it made her heart skip a beat. How could she have known back then it was love, when it had been so long since she had felt anything remotely similar.

**...  
><strong>

Thinking about herself back then made Robin wonder how she could have been so naive and oblivious to not only his feelings, but her own at well. Thinking about it, and him, in this bad situation made her feel calmer and less worried. She found that she had gained enough strength back to sit up, although the kairoseki made it impossible for her to feel strong. As she watched the tide, which was getting closer by the minute, she knew that Zoro would come rescue her. She only hoped he would get there in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking around him Zoro saw only darkness. He knew that now was not the time to think of old memories. There was too much was at stake. He pulled on the chains around him looking for signs of a loose link or anything that would help him escape. The way he was chained, he was unable to use his hands, as they were chained, individually, to the wall behind him. Those chains then lead to his feet, which had been cuffed, individually at the ankles. He could feel that the chains on him were made of seastone, and knew he wouldn't be able to break the shackles themselves, even if he did have his katana. There were few things Zoro wasn't able to cut with his katana, and unfortunately Seastone was one of them. It was a substance harder than even diamond.

As Zoro pulled hard on the chains he noticed a slight give. It wasn't much but Zoro had seen it. He tried pulling again even harder and he heard a slight crumble. Zoro realized he had just found his way out, or at least to being unchained.  
>He realised that although he would never be able to break through the chains, even if he used every ounce of strength in him, he could still break the wall of the cave. He knew from the crumbling sound he had heard that the chains around him had been attached to a hook bolted to the wall. No matter how hard the chains were, it seemed that the wall around them was somewhat brittle. At the very least brittle enough for him to break through.<p>

He stood up as much as the chains would allow, and started to pull. He took a few moments before anything began to happen, and when it did the movement was very slight, but he noticed it. A small give or the sound a small piece of rock falling to the ground showed him that it was working. He began pulling, pulling as hard as he could, using all his body weight and strength to break the cave around him.

It took at least 10 minutes but then, all of a sudden, CRACK, a great chunk of stone, with a chain that was attached to one of his arms, was launched over him. When it hit the ground, the sound was deafening, and Zoro's arms were outstretched once again, one still attached to the wall of the cave, while the other was stuck to the large chunk of rock that had just landed behind him.

Zoro grinned, He only had one more hand to go, and then he could get out of this cage and find her. Is she was ok?, he worried. His worry only lasted a moment though, as he knew he had to get out of this situation and find her.

He began pulling on the chains attached to his other hand. Since he had been pulling on both for a while, It didn't take him long before he managed to pull that hand out too.

As the chunk of rock flew out, His other arm was also outstretched in front of him. Good, he thought, now he was free. Although the rocks were a pain, it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Not knowing where to go, he started walking. The rocks grinded against the rock floor of the cave as he walked. The cave was completely dark, not even the faintest stream of light shone anywhere. Zoro determined he must be deep underground. As he was walking he tripped on a extrusion of rock from the ground of the cave. It came up to his stomach but was surprisingly thin. It had a uniquely rounded top, with a small hole in the very middle. He cursed as he tripped on it but kept walking straight on. As he walked, he worried about Robin. She got herself in trouble far too often for his comfort. He thought about the first time she had worried him as much as this.

….

Enel had just blasted her with his electric volt. His heart had almost stopped. He had never moved as fast in his life as he did to get to her. With his speed, she fell almost in slow motion. He got to her just in time to stop her from hitting the ground. She was burned and looked severely injured. As he caught her, she fell limp in his arms. He put her gently on the ground.

His anger rose as high as it ever had. This "god" had almost killed her, and now Zoro wanted to kill him. The look he gave Enel would have paralyzed anyone normal with fright, but Enel just smirked. As he ran at Enel, all his swords glistening in the sunlight, Enel didn't even move. As he tried to cut Enel he was-

….

He was suddenly brought from his thoughts as he tripped on a rock. He felt it, angry for having been brought from his memories. Maybe it was a good thing though, considering that fight had only ended in Zoro's defeat. As he ran his hands over the rock, he realized it was the same rock from before. It was the same height, and its strange thinness and unique top made it hard to forget.

Shit!, he said angrily. How did he get back here! It must have been the rocks on his hands weighing him down, he thought. Subconsciously, he knew it was his terrible sense of direction but he would never admit it. But even though, he knew if this kept happening, it would take him forever to get out of the cave, if he even managed it at all.

He started walking again, knowing he didn't have time to brood. After promptly tripping over the rock once again, then cursing it out, he kept walking in the darkness of the cave. This time he didn't let his memories overcome him. Instead he kept a sharp eye out for any sign of a change in the light. He figured as long if he found a place where it was lighter, he would be heading in the right direction.  
>As he was walking, scanning the darkness for even a hint of light, a small light flickered on far out in front of him. He could tell it was not light from the sun, or even from a candle. It glowed more than it shone. It was small and only a few feet of the floor. It had a greenish glow unlike anything he had ever seen before. In the absolute darkness, it looked almost sinister.<p>

He could tell that, whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. He didn't have his katana to help defend himself. He grabbed the chains of his shackles, so he could use them as weapons if it attacked him. Suddenly, the sinister glow began to move towards him.

Fast.


End file.
